hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Mannequin
Mannequins are important objects in Hello Neighbor. Description The mannequin was first added to Alpha 1 and looked like a humanoid object that has a trunk with white fabric visible from the outside. He also has hands made of wood. Also made of wood: the head and a low stance that replaces the legs. In Alpha 1, among the blockage leading to the third floor, you can find an armless mannequin. In Alpha 2, the mannequin model is used as a child due to human proportions and a realistic look. In Alpha 3, mannequins lack hands. The mannequin has changed a lot since Alpha 4. Now it is slightly taller than the Main Character and Neighbor. It looks like a tall object with very long arms made of metal and wood, a body, the body of which is made of wire, which can be seen from below. The mannequin, unlike the previous one, has wheels, but they do not affect physics in any way. The head has become smaller and narrower, sewn-in front, and the body has a patch. Also appeared another pose for mannequins. Also, starting with Alpha 4, in Fears, mannequins come to life. They begin to move, fulfill their role and can interfere with the protagonist. Appearance Mannequins have a cloth head and torso, a metal pole with four wheels, and very long, poseable arms. The joints appear to be metal, while the rest of the arms and the hands are wood. History Alpha 1 Mannequins are located throughout the Neighbor's house. This version has no function. Except for the teacher's mannequin. The teacher's dummy is needed to solve one of the puzzles. Alpha 2 The teacher's mannequin has been removed. Alpha 3 The Mannequins' hands have been removed. Alpha 4 Updated model. Now is are enemies for the main character in the school fear. Beta 1-2 Added in the supermarket fear and factory fear. Beta 3 Factory fear been removed. The number of dummies was reduced to four. Release (Act 1) In the basement located two mannequins. Release (Act 3) The location of one of the mannequins has changed. Location * You can find it on the balcony, which is located outside the window of the room with a lift. * It can be found at the Windmill. * It can be found in the script room. (From version 1.1.5. In a room with a hole and a staircase). * It can be found at the end of the corridor without a floor. Trivia * The teacher's mannequin is an important subject in Alpha 1. * The mannequin, standing on the eighth floor in the Script Room, can be considered the "face" from which was part of the initial cut scene in Alpha 4, where he looks at the Main Character House from top to bottom. * In almost every Fear, mannequins play a role. In the School - the role of students, teachers, and directors, in the Supermarket - buyers and cashier, in the Factory - workers. * It was planned that the mannequins from time to time turn on and off. * On the official screenshot, you can see the mannequins in the basement in Act 3, but in the game, they are not there. * Prior to one of the latest versions of the release, the main character kept the mannequins a little different. * Teacher's mannequin in Alpha 1 - The only mannequin in clothes. * In Secret Neighbor, when a neighbor grabs children, they turn into mannequins before disappearing. (Starting with Halloween Alpha). Bugs In Alpha 1 there was a flaw with mannequins. If you take one and put it anywhere, then after a while it will slowly rise up. So it can go up in the air. And if at this time to climb on it, you can abruptly fly a considerable distance. The same property had: * Microwave * Toolbox * Lawnmower Alpha 2 had the same mistakes, not counting lawnmowers. But in Alpha 3, the developers fixed it. Gallery The Neighbor holding a dummy.png|The Neighbor holding a dummy in a previous version Dummy in the children's room.png|One of dummys in the children's room in Alpha 1 Dummy goes to the second floor.png|Dummy goes to the second floor in a previous version MannequinGear.PNG|Mannequin in a room with A Crow in a Cage (Alpha 2). BaseMAN.PNG|A mannequin in the basement. (Alpha 2). FireManMAQ.PNG|Another dummy in the basement (Alpha 2). Alpha3MAN.PNG|Mannequin in a room with a lift (Alpha 3). MANAlpha4.PNG|Mannequin in a room with a lift (Alpha 4). MANFiles.PNG|Mannequin in Alpha 3 and game files. NewMANStyle.PNG|A new kind of mannequins with bent hands (starting with Alpha 4). Gdhd.png|Mannequin in Fear School. HinMANS.PNG|Mannequin with a trolley in Supermarket Fear. FMANS.PNG|Mannequin workers in fear of the factory. MANSCrren.PNG|A couple of mannequins on the official screenshot. HandsMAN&.PNG|A mannequin in the hands of a player. TextureMANN.PNG|The Texture of the Previous Mannequin. Hello_neighbor_bad_blood_by_therothsda_ddflcz5-pre.jpg|Part of the Mannequin in the box on the cover of the novel "Bad Blood". Concept Arts Igor-burlakov-dartgarry-hello-neighbor-mannequin1-dartgarry.jpg Igor-burlakov-dartgarry-hello-neighbor-mannequin2-dartgarry.jpg Igor-burlakov-dartgarry-hello-neighbor-mannequin3-dartgarry.jpg Igor-burlakov-dartgarry-hello-neighbor-mannequin4-dartgarry.jpg Mannequin b preview.jpg Sketches preview.jpg Sketches color preview.jpg Unused Animations MannequnAni98.gif|Start animation. MennequinAni678.gif|Activation animation. Category:Items Category:NPCs Category:Alpha 1 Category:Alpha 2 Category:Alpha 3 Category:Alpha 4 Category:Beta Category:Beta 2 Category:Beta 3 Category:Release Category:Important items Category:Characters Category:Article Stubs Category:This article needs editing. Please check back later. Stub Category:Stub